I Refuse to Lose Him!
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Flora thinks she's losing Helia, so she decides to do something about it with Stella's help.  The other girls decide to confront Helia about a possible other girlfriend.


From the depths of the room Bloom shared with Flora, the plant-loving fairy tried her hardest not to cry. However, her mind and her body fought as the tears poured down her cheeks. She hunched over and her body began to shudder as she began to sob. The tears streaked her delicate cheeks and dripped down her chin. The teardrops fell onto her pink skirt.

"Flora, are you okay in there?" Bloom asked, knocking on the door.

"Just fine, Bloom," Flora replied, her voice shaking.

"Please unlock this door, Sweetie," Bloom said called through to her roommate. "We can discuss it over a plate of cookies."

With a click, the door opened. Bloom pouted seeing Flora's tear-streaked face. "What's wrong?"

"Helia's going to break up with me," Flora said turning her head to look at the ground. Before Bloom could ask, Flora dropped to her bed, sobbing as she told Bloom her reasoning. "I was at Magix yesterday, and I saw Helia at the bus station. I was going to go to him, but then a bus stopped, and this girl got off and jumped right into his arms and he seemed so happy to see her and just pulled her into his arms."

"Oh, it must have been a mistake, Flora," Bloom said. "Helia loves you."

"I heard her say she loved him," Flora said wiping tears from her eyes. "She had an atrociously loud voice."

"Flora, there must be something to figure this all out," Bloom said.

"I'm going to win him back," Flora declared. She jumped to her feet. "I'm just too conservative for Helia, I know it. His other girl was in fishnets, with a tiny mini skirt, and her top was barely more than a bra. If that's what he wants in a girl, that's what I'm going to become."

"No, Flora, you shouldn't change a single thing about yourself," Bloom said. "He's just a boy and he should love you for exactly what you are, and if he doesn't, that's just his fault."

"I refuse to lose him," Flora declared. She took a deep breath, then began toward the common room of the dorm. "Stella, I need you help."

"What's up, Flora?" Stella asked.

"I need to become Helia's dream girl," Flora said. "So I need to take you shopping. I'm meeting him tonight at seven in Magix, so I only have a few hours."

"Shopping is my expertise," Stella said jumping to her feet. "Let's get to it, girl."

"What's up with them?" Musa asked Bloom as Stella and Flora flew out of the room, not literally, of course.

"Flora saw Helia with another girl, so she thinks he's going to break up with her tonight," Bloom said. "Flora is going to change herself to please Helia."

"Oh, that two timing jerk," Musa growled. "I think we ought to check this out for ourselves."

"I'm with you one hundred percent," Layla agreed. "You in, Bloom?"

"Count on it," Bloom said. "Let's get to Red Fountain ASAP."

"Tecna, you in?" Musa asked turning back into her room.

"Hm… I think I'll catch up with Flora and Stella," Tecna said. "I'll see if I can talk some sense into Flora and convince her she's perfect just the way she is."

"Good idea, Tecna," Bloom nodded.

3 3 3

Musa, Layla, and Bloom arrived at the Red Fountain yard about an hour later, knowing that, with Stella's guidance, Flora would be well into her transformation by that time. The three fairies walked up to the training boys, spotting the boys they always spent time with.

"Yo, Riven," Musa called and Riven, Sky, and Brandon all turned to see the three girls approaching.

"Uh, why are you angry, Musa?" Riven asked as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Where's Helia?" Layla asked and all three girls crossed their arms in unison.

"He's probably on his way here," Brandon said. "He had something else to do today."

"Is that so?" Bloom asked.

"With a girl, perhaps?" Layla asked.

"Well, yeah," Sky said, waving it off as nothing. Bloom's jaw dropped.

"You're okay with what he's going to do to Flora?" Bloom yelled loudly and looked about ready to slap Sky.

"I thought that these heroes were supposed to go to the damsels," a girl like what Flora had described said loudly approaching the group. She had on knee high black leather boots with a six-inch stiletto heel, thick fishnet tights, black leather booty shorts, and what seemed to be a black corset with red ties. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had dark, heavy make-up on. "Not the other way around." She looked at the three angry girls and smirked. "And, who exactly are you all?"

"Who are we?" Musa asked and began forward, pointing a deadly finger at the girl. "Who we are is not of your concern, missy. Nor do we care who you are. What we are very angry about is what you're doing to our friend."

"What is she talking about?" the girl asked glancing at the boys.

"Oh, puh-lease," Bloom snapped. "I think you know exactly what you're doing, you little witch."

"Bloom!" Sky yelled, shocked at Bloom's attitude.

"And we're not going to let you hurt our friend Flora any more than you already have," Layla said.

"Flora?" the girl asked turning to the three boys. "These are _Flora's_ friends?"

3 3 3

"Don't you think that's a little, revealing?" Tecna asked as Stella found an outfit she thought would fit perfectly with the new image Flora was going for.

"Not if Helia's looking for a girl wearing next to nothing," Stella said.

Tecna frowned at Flora's face. The nature fairy was almost always bright and shining, but for once, Flora looked sad. Tecna could tell that Flora hated the outfit currently being displayed on her, but she also could tell that Flora was prepared to do anything to keep Helia.

"Maybe it shouldn't be such a drastic change," Tecna said. "I mean, if it's too much of a change, Helia will be able to tell that you're desperate. You don't want to make it too obvious."

"Desperate?" Flora asked.

"You're absolutely right, Tecna," Stella agreed. She flipped through a few more outfits, finally settling on a very-mini pink skirt, a cropped light green halter, and matching green boots that went up to the knee, but not over. "Do you're hair correctly and you'll be Helia's dream Flora."

"I thought the original Flora was Helia's dream Flora," Tecna said.

"Well, she's not," Flora snapped, her voice shaking. She looked at herself in the mirror as Stella played with her hair. "Okay, lets get it, Stella."

Tecna wrinkled her nose as Stella dragged Flora through the mall to the store with the outfit for Flora. She waited for a few moments. _If only the others would call me and tell me it's all a false alarm_, she thought to herself. However, no such call came.

"I tink I know ex-actly what to do wit you hair," the hair stylist Stella had requested to do Flora's new hair-do said with sharp pronunciation, despite the fact that he couldn't pronounce half the words he was trying to say. "Long and straight! Super straight."

"That sounds like how Darcy's hair is styled," Tecna said, but Stella, who was making all the decisions, no matter what Tecna or Flora thought, didn't hear her.

Flora's brow furrowed. "I don't want to look like her," she said.

"Okay, Francis," Stella said. "Let's see it."

"But, Stella," Flora began.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't look like Darcy," Stella said. "You'd have to be ugly to look like that witch, and you, my friend, are naturally beautiful. But, we will have to work on your make-up before your date."

"If she's so naturally beautiful, why would she need any make-up?" Tecna asked. "It's illogical."

"Because, done correctly, it enhances all the features," Stella said. "Francis, where is Juan Pierre to do my friend's make-up?"

"Coming, Princess Stella," another man came running to the group with a large make-up kit as Francis pulled out a comb and a large flat iron.

"We will need you two to stay out tere," Francis said pointing to the waiting room.

3 3 3

That night, Helia arrived at Alfea right on time, if not a few minutes early. Musa, Layla, and Bloom couldn't bear to look him in the eye when they arrived back from Red Fountain finding he had arrived before them. They were afraid to see Helia's reaction to what Stella had turned Flora into; in fact, _they_ were afraid to see what Stella had turned Flora into.

To their surprise, and relief, it wasn't too different or scandalous compared to what they knew, granted the skirt was shorter, there was less shirt, she was wearing knee high boots, and her hair looked 2 dimensional, she still looked like Flora, from their distance.

They could tell Helia was surprised, but wasn't about to complain. The three girls looked at one another and sighed as Flora climbed onto Helia's bike and they rode off into the distance.

"She's going to be so surprised," Layla said.

"I'm glad we didn't completely ruin it for her," Bloom said.

"Double glad that Tecna kept Stella from completely destroying Flora," Musa said.

3 3 3

After the couple had finished dinner, but before their desert arrived, Helia reached out and took Flora's hand very gently. "Flora, I asked you out to dinner tonight for a reason."

Flora bit her lip, afraid to hear what Helia was about to say as he let her hand go and leaned back a ways.

"But, first, your friends told me that you saw me yesterday in Magix," Helia said. "I was with another girl."

Flora nodded slightly and looked at her lap and bit harder on her lip to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Helia.

"The girl you saw me with is, as you may have suspected, very special to me," Helia gently explained. Flora took a sharp breath and looked away from Helia. Suddenly, she felt Helia grab her hand again. "I don't think that Riven and Sky have ever been quite as embarrassed in their lives when your friends began harassing her, and her first impression of you from someone aside from me isn't quite as perfect as you are, but Art will get over it."

Flora waited a moment, confused. Helia had just told her that he had another girl in his life that was very special to him, and he was treating it like no big deal. Then, the name clicked.

"Art?" Flora asked. "As in your sister?"

"Did you really think that I would fall for another girl when I have you?" Helia asked. Flora's cheeks blushed. "Though, it was quite the sight to see when Brandon finally shouted at your friends that Art wasn't out to steal me from you, but rather, to deliver this." Helia pulled a small box from his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal a ring. "My grandfather gave this to my grandmother when he asked her to marry him. And my father gave it to my mom when he proposed. Now, I'm giving it to you," with that he got down on one knee and looked Flora directly in her eyes. "Flora, I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be my wife."

Flora found that her voice wasn't working, so she instead began to nod her confirmation very excitedly. After Helia slid the silver ring with it's gentle diamonds onto her finger, Flora flung her arms around Helia, knocking them both to the ground as she kissed him passionately.

3 3 3

"So, do you think Helia will allow Flora to invite us to the wedding after we tried to lynch his sister?" Musa asked.

"Helia would do anything to please Flora," Bloom said. "I think we'll still get an invite."

"I wonder if we'll still be able to be bride's maids," Layla pondered.

"Not if Art files a restraining order against you three," Tecna said.

"So, who's the next to get a make over?" Stella asked.

* * *

**I know I haven't finished my other story yet... well, finished posting it at least. I did finish writing it. But, I have this written, and it's rather cute, so I would love it if you could review. Thanks:)**


End file.
